


Klaroline Tumblr Requests

by Lilbreck



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Klaroline requests sent to my Tumblr inbox. Subject matter, length, and quality may vary. Additional characters may appear, but it will always be Klaroline (with possible additions depending on the request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond the Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline with a Phantom of the Opera flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Klaroline as phantom of the opera

Klaus watched, unseen, from his reserved box seat as his sweet angel enthralled the masses.

Once upon a time, it would have been the swelling sounds of an orchestra or a beautiful aria meant to move the listener to tears that would fill the air. The music may have changed, but the emotions that Caroline was evoking in her audience were just as real. They should be –he had personally trained her.

When the concert was over, he glided through secret passageways he had designed himself when the opera house was being built, then, with an ease born of long familiarity, he slipped through the opening to Caroline's dressing room, gently swinging the full-length mirror back into place to cover the entrance.

Caroline practically floated through her door, a euphoric grin spread across her face. Though she didn't acknowledge his presence, he knew she was well aware of him. It was there in the hitch in her breath and the slight flush that spread over her face. She had come to him less than a decade ago, confused about who she was and what she wanted. He had shown her new ways to hunt –though he knew it was far too early for her to enjoy the kill—and she, in turn, had shown him how to truly enjoy his life again.

Coming up behind her, he slid one hand around her waist and the other into her hair to pull her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck.

"You were marvelous tonight, my dear Caroline." He murmured against her neck, smirking slightly at the slight tremor that stole over her.

"You wouldn't accept anything less."

When she had first come to him, those words would have been filled with bitterness. But that was when she was under the impression that he was so demanding because he thought her less than perfect, or that he would abandon her if she failed. Now she understood that he was only trying to bring out her true self and that he would stay by her and never leave.

For the sake of his own pride, he mentally omitted the fact that she had called him a controlling ass who would probably find a way to make the daggers that he constantly used on his siblings do the same to her if he thought she were going to leave and not return. It had been said in an affectionate tone, so she couldn't have been too worried about it.

Releasing her hair, he slowly slid his hand down the back of her neck and over her spine until he reached her zipper.

"Let's get you changed, love, and go out for a bite to eat."

He didn't miss the way her lip curled up in a mischievous smile as she pulled away from him. She might not want to go in for the kill, but his lovely girl was more than ready to toy with her food.

It hadn't started out that way. When they had first moved here, she had stuck to blood bags. After months of dreams –dreams he would never admit to sending her, of course—she had finally given in to the urge to feed. She was his masterpiece in progress; both his finest work and his greatest joy. Most importantly, though, she was completely _his_.

With a small grin Klaus watched as Caroline slipped behind her changing screen, humming a random tune. He had all eternity to see how dark she would or wouldn't go, and he was confident she would never leave him. Life was perfect.


	2. Fear and Joy in the Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline, in the bathroom, faced with life changing information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: A drabble where Caroline finds out she's pregnant (she and Klaus have been married a year, he's a recognized painter and they're happy but she's worried it's too early for a baby). All human! :)

Caroline sat on the closed lid of the toilet and stared at the pregnancy test with equal parts joy and trepidation. She had always wanted to be a mother; she just wasn't so sure this was the best time. Of course, she wasn't really sure there would ever be a good time, given who she was married to.

She absolutely loved Klaus. He made her completely happy and she never doubted his love for her. However, she knew going into the marriage that he had been scarred by an abusive father, a neglectful mother, and siblings he felt never really loved him. While all that pain and suffering made great art that had brought him fame and money, it also came with a bad temper and a tendency to push people away. It also ensured that he had a healthy fear of becoming his father if he ever had children.

But his greatest fear was now hers as well. The past year had been filled with laughter, joy, and sex. Lots and lots of sex. Apparently, somewhere during all that newlywed sex, the birth control pills and the condoms had both let them down. Now she was left staring down the barrel of either the best thing to ever happen to their relationship, or the end if it all. She had accepted that becoming Mrs. Mikaelson could possibly mean never having children, but now she had to face the possibility that he could never accept being a dad.

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. Part of her wanted to bury the pregnancy test in the trash and pretend it never happened. That wasn't really in her nature though, so she took a deep breath and stood up with the stick in hand. Time for them both to face their fears.


	3. A Day at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus isn't all that happy about being at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wintersquares said: Klaroline at the beach. Klaus isn't exactly thrilled about all that surf, sand and sun.

When Caroline had suggested they go to the beach sometime, Klaus had pictured moonlight walks at the edge of the surf on some secluded shore on a nearly deserted island. Apparently, Caroline had been picturing a family outing –though why she was including Elena, Katherine, and Jeremy as family was beyond his understanding—in the middle of the afternoon on some tourist-trap of a beach.

To pour salt in the wound, she had somehow convinced him to wear swimming trunks in a god-awful stripped pattern. It made sense only when he remembered that there had been a decided lack of clothing when he had agreed. If he wasn't mistaken, he had also been tied to the headboard at the time. A movement beside him caught his eye, and he turned to regard his usually dignified older brother lounging in a pair of plaid swimming trunks that were possibly uglier than his while staring moodily at Katherine –who was doing an excellent job of ignoring the mooning idiot. When Klaus had looked questioningly at him as they were leaving the house, Elijah had simply replied, "Caroline."

Even now the memory brought back an unreasonable spurt of jealousy. He knew that she had not used the same method of persuasion on his brother as she had him. That didn't, however, stop him from being jealous that she had taken the time to get to know Elijah well enough that she could somehow convince him to shed his suits in favor of horrendous looking shorts. He soothed his pride with the idea that Elijah was currently suffering from at _least_ as much sand in awkward places as he was. Also, he chose to believe that Caroline had picked the ugliest pair of shorts should could for his brother just to give Katherine a reason to laugh.

A particularly loud shout from some snot-nosed little brat along the shoreline set Klaus' teeth on edge and left him questioning why he had willingly submitted himself to this kind of torture. On a separate blanket far too close for Klaus's liking, there was the Bennett who sat cuddled up with the youngest Gilbert. Suddenly, his presence made sense. Caroline dearly loved Bonnie, and this young brat apparently made the witch happy. His gaze strayed to where his sister sat only an arm's length from Elena as they both gazed longingly at Stefan. Perhaps she secretly hated Elena almost as much as Elena not-so-secretly hated her.

He stopped breathing for a moment as a very wet and smiling Caroline slowly walked out of the surf. Water cascaded down her form and over her very small and –thanks to the ocean water—very clingy bikini.

Now he remembered why he had agreed to come.


	4. Caroline's Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline puts on a show and, for once, someone very special is in the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kcmt1 said: Hey I say you were taking prompts so I had some ideas! Maybe Caroline as a burlesque dancer( Dita Von Tesse) type and Klaus watches her.

Caroline discovered, after twenty years of being a vampire out in the world, that boredom could set in rather quickly. She had also discovered that boredom could lead you to some… interesting situations. When she was surviving life and death situations in Mystic Falls –when she still thought like a human –she could never have pictured herself as a burlesque dancer in a retro style 'gentlemen's club'. Nevertheless, here she was.

To be honest, she was having the time of her life. She loved the ladies she worked with and, because of the protection she offered them, she never had to hide what she was. The dancing itself was really fun, though there were always assholes in the audience who made it less so. She generally made sure those customers found their way backstage. By the time they left she was no longer hungry and they were a bit lighter in the wallet and oddly determined to be better people. The security boys in the club were instructed to make sure the wealthier clientele also made their way back. The blood may have tasted all the same, but her fellow dancers benefited from the larger bank rolls.

Tonight, she was feeling the rush of being onstage even more than usual. There in the front row –center stage –sat Klaus. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't thought of the hybrid over the years. There were times when she had honestly considered hunting him down and letting him follow through on his promise to show her the world. But something always stopped her. She wasn't sure if he had just happened to stumble upon her location or if he had been looking for her. Either way, she planned to give him one hell of a show.

The music was both sexy and fun, with a touch of raunchy that left a smirk on her face just hearing it. Her costume, while not her most elaborate, was custom made and didn't lack for class. For the first time since she had started dancing here, however, she wasn't aware of the audience. It was only him she was dancing for. As much as she wanted him to enjoy the show, what she wanted more was for him to see how very much at home she was in her body. She knew who she was and felt no shame or regret for it.

As she began to remove her first glove, she could feel his gaze on her almost like a touch. Every roll of her hips, flirty bat of her eyes, and slow slide of cloth on skin was, for the first time, not done solely for her own benefit. This was no longer just about celebrating her own body, this was about sharing that celebration with someone. As the music continued and the clothing fell away piece by piece, she became more and more certain of how this night would end.

As the last notes of the song faded away, Caroline could see the hunger in Klaus' eyes and in the tension of his body. By the time she made it to the back rooms where the other ladies were in various stages of transition between numbers, he was already lounging arrogantly on a chair, with two of her fellow dancers trying to warm him up the way they usually would any of her 'donors'. His smirk did nothing to lesson her excitement.

"Back off, girls. This one isn't a meal."

When she gestured for him to follow her into her private dressing room, she heard him chuckle and quietly say, "I'm not sure we should take that off the table just yet."

She wasn't sure she was ready for him to show her the world, but maybe she wasn't all that opposed to sharing hers.


	5. Unorthodox Family Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wants a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Klaus and Caroline arguing over what to name their twins that are due in a week.

Caroline Forbes had a tendency to get what she wanted. And, while she had accepted that she would never be able to get pregnant and give birth, that didn't mean she had to give up her dreams of being a mother. She hadn't realized that a part of her was still holding on to that dream until she had come across a very pregnant teenager crying in an alleyway. One large breakfast and a tearful conversation later, and Caroline had a plan. The young woman and her baby would be new additions to her family.

It had taken a few days to convince Klaus that it was a good idea -while Elijah sat nearby with an odd smile on his face, occasionally adding his own arguments to her case. It had then taken a few weeks to convince Sarah -The Girl, as Klaus had taken to calling her- that they weren't trying to pull her into some sort of Mormon-esque type of sister-wives set up. Instead of one mother, however, there would be two. Of course, after telling her that, it had taken them another few days to convince her that Caroline didn't want to have any kind of romantic or sexual relationship with her.

That led to their current problem: it was one week before the twins -and wasn't that an unexpected shocker- were due, and they hadn't settled on their names. Klaus, while not offering up any helpful suggestions, was quick to shoot down most of hers.

"We are not naming our children after a dead witch who tried to kill me or after one of your ex-boyfriends who _did_ kill one of my brothers!"

In utter frustration, Caroline threw the book of baby names at his head.

"We're sure as hell not naming either of them after one of your long dead drinking buddies who you just love to reminisce about!"

The argument continued on and off until Sarah actually went into labor. On the way to the hospital, they agreed to name one of them after Stefan -the only person they _both_ liked- and let Elijah pick the other name. Caroline was a bit disturbed by the fact that Elijah practically glowed when they told him the news.


	6. Scare Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture isn't always real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Dark Klaroline: Klaus is tired of waiting compulsion or torture.

Caroline woke up in a familiar looking room. She was strapped down to a chair and, looking down at her hand, she noticed that her daylight ring was gone. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and half expected to see her father, even if he was dead and gone. This was after all, the very same room where he had tried to torture the vampire out of her.

However, it was Klaus who walked into her line of sight. Crouching down in front of her, he smiled and reached up to slide a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"So glad you're awake, Caroline. Now we can get started."

She saw him look somewhere behind her and give a nod and she heard the sound of metal shutters clanging open. Suddenly she could feel the intense pain of her back being exposed to the harsh sunlight. She didn't try to stop the scream that ripped from her throat. She was too lost in the pain to hear the shutters close again and was only aware that they had because of the lessening of her pain.

"There, love, you did wonderfully. I knew you would. Now, if you're a good girl and learn your lesson quickly, this won't have to last long."

Though she was afraid of the answer, she couldn't help but ask, "Why are you doing this? What lesson?"

Klaus looked at her with a cruel smile and fisted her hair, tilting her head back as he rose up to loom over her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You need to learn that your place is with me, not playing coed with the humans."

There was a sharp pain in Caroline's chest, followed by a squeezing sensation. An almost euphoric expression overtook Klaus' features before he pressed a rough kiss to her lips.

"And now I have your heart, just as you have mine."

A sudden calm conviction filled Caroline. Once upon a time, this might have been something that Klaus would have done to her. Not anymore, though.

"You're not Klaus. I'm pretty sure that you're not Silas, either. So, who are you and why are you doing this?"

Between one strained breath and the next, Caroline found she was no longer strapped to a chair, but was now lying in her dorm-room bed. However, there was a stranger standing at the foot of it. In a second, she was standing between the intruder and the still sleeping Katherine.

"As long as you insist on staying here, your nightmares will continue until I get bored and slaughter you and your human. So, I would suggest you vacate my territory as soon as possible."

Without giving Caroline a chance to respond, the vampire was gone, leaving Caroline very pissed off and very determined to find the asshole and tear his heart out. There was no way she was going to let some cheap parlor tricks scare her off.


	7. Rope Weaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finnismyoriginalsin requested: ‘bondage, vampire bite, blood kink’. Sorry I only got two of the three.

Klaus is on his knees with a surprisingly effective blindfold blocking his sight entirely. There is one last tug –and the accompanying scrapping of the rough fibers of rope that bind him—and then the gentle pull of fingers through his hair.

“There. All done.”

He should have known when he had vaguely implied that he had thought of Caroline tying him up that she wouldn’t do it half-way. It’s a part of her that never ceases to fascinate him; her need to fully commit to any action. 

He listens to the sounds of cloth sliding over flesh as she undresses and marvels once again at how much attention to detail she’s put into this. It had been that thought alone that had him half-hard from the moment she pulled the ropes out of the duffle bag. He had remained in that state the entire time she was wrapping and twisting the ropes around his body. When she had started to bind his arms behind him, he was ready to demand that she pay less attention to her knots and more to his body. Now, he is aching and almost impatient to find out what she has in store.

“Ideally, we should have a safe word in case things get to be too much or something happens that you don’t want.”

Suddenly, her voice is right in his ear and he can feel the warmth of her through the gaps in the rope running over his arms.

“However, we both know you’re strong enough that you could easily break through these ropes if you wanted, so I’m going to assume that, if you’re still tied up, you’re enjoying this.”

And suddenly her fangs are buried in his neck and they’re the only thing he can focus on.


End file.
